1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a novel, safe and durable push or pull toy that effects ancillary movements having a special appeal to toddlers and other young children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toddlers and other young children enjoy toys that can be pushed or pulled (push-pull toys). However, the attention span of young children is short, and a push-pull toy having no ancillary features will not sustain a child's interest for very long.
It is conventional to incorporate ancillary features in push-pull toys, but the results have not been wholly satisfactory. In the prior art, there is typically only one ancillary feature or a plurality of ancillary features all of substantially the same character, and typically there is only one way to operate the toy and its ancillary features. As a result, the toy quickly loses its appeal.
Moreover, the provision of ancillary features in general reduces the durability of a toy. This is a major consideration, since toddlers and other young children have acquired sufficient size, strength and coordination to inflict considerable abuse on playthings and have not acquired the judgement to understand the consequences of such abuse or to exercise restraint.
The provision of ancillary features therefore often results in various parts becoming separated from the toy proper. Such parts can be dangerous to young children, since a small part may be swallowed or become lodged in the trachea, or a portion of the toy intended to be ensheathed within the toy when the toy is properly assembled may be sharp and pose a danger of cutting the eye or skin.